


Stress Relief

by WitchWorks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Orgasm Control, Restraints, Riding Crops, Rimming, Safewords, Spanking, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchWorks/pseuds/WitchWorks
Summary: When Cas comes to the bunker and finds Dean incredibly tense; he knows exactly what kind of stress relief he needs. This is what happens when Dean allows himself to let go and submit to Cas.





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so please be gentle with me! If you have any constructive criticism please leave a comment as I would greatly appreciate the help to improve my writing. I've spell checked and had the work red out loud through a computer software so hopefully there isn't any spelling errors but if there is please do point them out to me. Hope you enjoy! :)

The second Cas zapped into the bunker he could feel the tension radiating from Dean. He hadn't even seen him yet. Quickly making his way to Dean's bedroom he tried to mentally prepare for whatever mood Dean might be in. Taking a deep breath, he raised his fist and gently knocked on the door.

"Come in." Dean's husky voice came through the door. Cas turned the door handle and pushed open the door to find Dean sitting on his bed leaning heavily against the headboard. He appeared to have been simply staring into space before Cas had knocked and broken his train of thought. He looked immensely tense. Head down, his shoulders pulled tight and his neck stiff.

Cas realising that he was going to have to take his own initiative on the situation sat down on the bed at Dean's feet. Dean still hadn't looked up at him. Cas hated seeing him this way. Hated seeing the love of his life so miserable.

Deciding to get straight to the point Cas asked, "What happened?" trying to get Dean to meet his gaze. 

"Don't want to talk about it." Dean said so quietly Cas almost didn't hear. Cas sighed knowing there was no point in pushing him to talk about it. He would explain when he was ready. However, he wasn't okay with Dean not looking at him, Cas's human skills were still a bit rusty and he struggled with Dean the most because his body language was usually closed off and hard to read. Being able to see his eyes always helped because Dean's eyes were so expressive. Cas realised he could read Dean's emotions almost instantly from those eyes.

"Dean look at me." Cas said, holding his gaze on Dean. The only response he got was Dean shaking his head 'no' while he was still looking down. Then Cas decided enough was enough. 

"Dean. What part of that sounded like a request? I said look at me." The command was blatant and not to be ignored. Dean recognised the change in Cas's voice. He knew he wasn't joking. He slowly looked up at Cas through his eyelashes before raising his head properly to obediently look at his angel.

"Good boy. Now Dean I'm not going to make you tell me what's happened. I know you will come to me when you're ready to talk about it. However, you are extremely tense, and I want to help you. So, I'm going to give you options. Option one we go for a bath and you let me take care of you. Option two we can just lie down and cuddle. Or option three we can scene if you feel comfortable with that. What option do you want to take?" Cas asked, still looking into Dean's eyes. He noticed the immediate change in Dean's pupils when he mentioned the possibility of doing a scene. They were lust blown and dilated. He noticed goosebumps rising on Dean's arms. Dean rarely allowed himself to let go and submit to Cas that way. He always felt the need to be in control and letting go was difficult for him. The only person he'd ever trusted enough to relinquish that control to was Cas.

"I'd like to scene." He whispered, biting his bottom lip in nervous anticipation. Cas saw the action and raised his thumb to Dean's lip to release it from his teeth. 

"I'd like to scene what?" Cas questioned, smoothing the pad of this thumb across Dean's pouty lips. 

Realising his mistake, he quickly responded "I'd like to scene Sir." Taking a steadying breath, Cas stood up bringing Dean with him.

"Okay. I would like you to go to the play room and undress down until you're only wearing your boxers and kneel by the door. I'll be with you soon." Cas said in the voice he reserved for being Dom to Dean. It was gentle and caring but also firm and assertive.

"Yes Sir." Dean responded, pecking Cas on the lips before turning and leaving the room to go to the playroom. He was buzzing with anticipation. Goosebumps had raised over most of his body at this point. He was so excited to see what Cas had in store for him. He'd have Dean pliant and relaxed in no time. Cas understood that Dean liked pleasure mixed with pain to release the tension in his body. Cas had no problem helping him with that.

Cas already had a plan by the time he got to the playroom. Dean in the exact position as instructed. " Good boy. Now stand up and go and stand on the 'x' on the floor." Dean immediately jumped up and did what he was told. Cas then lowered the leather restraints that were attached to the grid on the ceiling. "Tell me your safe word and the stoplight system." He stood patiently waiting for Dean's response holding onto the restraints in his hands.

"My safe word is impala. Green means I'm fine to continue. Yellow means we need to pause and talk. Red means stop Sir." Dean stated clearly and confidently. 

"Good boy. I'm going to restrain your hands above your head and blindfold you. You won’t come until I say. Colour?" Cas enquired. 

"Green Sir." Dean breathily responded, feeling incredibly turned on already and Cas hadn't even touched him yet. After checking and fastening the restraints, Cas fetched a blindfold from on top of the dresser where they kept all their toys and placed it over Dean's eyes effectively blocking all light.

Dean took a deep breath while adjusting his stance to keep himself balanced. Cas knew exactly what to use on Dean today. It was one of Dean's favourite toys. Cas went over to the dresser and removed the riding crop from one of the drawers. It was expensive leather and Dean had tried to convince him to get a cheaper lower quality one. Cas had outright refused. He would only use the best for Dean. He deserved the best whether he believed it or not.

Cas started by dragging the tip of the riding crop down Dean's arm. The sudden contact causing him to gasp and jump. He quickly calmed and relaxed; trusting Cas to take care of him. Cas dragged the crop down to the sensitive skin of Dean's armpit. He then moved to mirror his actions on the other arm. The crop was then dragged across Dean's collarbones and down to one of his nipples. Dean gasped as Cas started rubbing gentle circles on the sensitive nub. 

Dean was struggling to keep still, and he couldn't resist arching into the sensation. This caused Cas to quickly snap the tip of the riding crop once on Dean's nipple causing Dean to gasp out at the sudden pleasure mixed with pain. He then gave similar attention to the other nipple but snapping the crop twice against that one to keep things interesting. He then gave a second hit to the other nipple.

Cas looked down to see Dean's erection trying to escape the confines of his plain black boxers. Poor Dean, he was going to have to wait a while yet as Cas was nowhere near done with him. He walked around Dean so that he was now standing behind him. He gave three quick hits to the swell of Deans ass causing Dean to moan while letting his head fall to the side; resting on one of his arms.

"Colour?" Cas questioned. 

"Green." He half said, and half moaned. Cas snapped the crop against Dean's ass again. 

"Green what?" He said in a slightly scolding voice. It took Dean longer this time to realise his error.

"Green Sir. Sorry Sir." He apologised. Shivering at the roughness in Cas's voice. It was unbelievably sexy.

"Good boy." Cas said while dragging Dean's boxers down his legs until they reached his feet and Dean could kick them off. With Dean now completely exposed Cas took a step back to look at his lover. He was just so beautiful, and Cas couldn't get enough of looking at him. Looking at the smooth skin of Dean's ass he decided he wanted to torture Dean a bit. Dragging his hand down his back, past the dip in his spine and between his cheeks. Dean's breath hitched as Cas circled his finger around the sensitive skin of his hole. It was clear that Dean wanted to push back into the touch, but he wanted to be a good boy for Cas. He knew to wait for Sir to give him the pleasure he craved. He knew he would be rewarded for his patience.

Patience quickly went out the window when Cas dropped to his knees, spread Dean's cheeks and licked him from his perineum to his aching hole. Dean moaned uncontrollably as Cas devoured his ass with his tongue. Cas smoothed his hands up Dean's thighs before smacking down on his ass cheeks causing Dean to gasp out in surprise. The added stimulation made Dean's pleasure spike and he realised that he was alarmingly close to coming already.

He tried to hold out for as long as he could; determined that he could hold off his orgasm, but Cas wasn't letting up and he knew he couldn't hold off any longer. He needed to come and there was no chance of him stopping it if he got too close to the edge. The stimulation was too much, and he could feel tears forming in his eyes; leaking into the material of the blindfold.

"Yellow." He gasped out while trying to hold his concentration so that he wouldn't come. Immediately Cas got up and stood in front of Dean; stroking a soothing hand across his cheekbone. 

"Dean? Is everything alright?" Worry evident in his voice.

"I'm okay...but I need to come Cas I can't hold it. I don't want to end the scene, but I need to come Cas...I need to. I wanted to be good, but I can't wait anymore. I'm sorry Cas I can't..." Dean's anxious rambling was cut off by Cas's lips being pressed gently to his. 

"It's alright Dean. Thank you for being honest and telling me when things got too much. I'm going to fuck you now and you can come whenever you like. Okay?" Cas asked wanting confirmation that this was okay.

"Yes, please fuck me Cas, I need it." Dean was outright begging now. Panting like a bitch in heat.

"Colour?" Cas asked wanting to make sure.

"Green Sir." Dean whimpered. Cas knowing that Dean was so close made quick work of gently bending him over and preparing him with his fingers. Once he was sure Dean was stretched enough he lined up his cock to Dean's hole before slowly pushing in; waiting to let Dean adjust to the stretch. Dean wasn't in the mood for waiting as he immediately started grinding back against Cas's cock; impaling himself further until Cas's cock rubbed up against his prostate. Cas wasn't going to make his Dean wait any longer.

Cas landed a quick smack to Dean's ass before gripping his hips, pulling back and then slamming back into Dean's heat. He set a fast and hard pace. Pounding into Dean, enjoying the gasps, moans and whimpers forced out of Dean's throat.

"Cas! I'm gonna come. I need to come!" Dean all but shouted. Thank god Sam had gone out for groceries.

"Come for me baby. Be a good boy and come for me!" Cas demanded while taking Dean's impossibly hard cock in his hand, jacking him off in time with his thrusts.

"CAS! OH MY GOD! CAS!" Dean screamed out as he came, coming so hard that it landed on the floor at the opposite side of the room. Seeing Dean come so hard set off Cas's own orgasm as he came deep inside of Dean, groaning as his cock softened and slipped out of Dean.

"That was amazing Dean. You were so amazing for me." Cas praised while removing Dean's blindfold and releasing his arms from the restraints. He quickly lifted Dean up and lay him on the bed and leaned over into the mini fridge to get water and an energy bar for Dean. Knowing that scenes took a lot out of him.

"Baby can you sit up and take some water for me?" He asked in his gentle normal voice. Dean nodded tiredly but made an effort to sit up and take sips of water and take a few small bites out of the energy bar.

"That was amazing Cas. I needed that." He admitted while lying back down and snuggling into Cas while Cas took a swig of the water. "I'm glad you enjoyed it baby. How are you feeling?" Cas enquired while lightly running his hand through Dean's short hair. 

"Good but tired. Can we have a nap?" He sleepily asked, before kissing Cas on the lips then nuzzling into Cas's warm chest.

"Of course Dean. Do you need anything?" He asked while settling down into a comfortable sleeping position while still cuddling Dean.

"Just you Cas. We can talk when we wake up. I love you." Dean said, already half asleep with his eyes fluttering shut.

"I love you too Dean." Cas replied before pulling Dean closer and closing his eyes. 

Cas never thought there was such a thing as a perfect relationship. In heaven he'd watched many what seemed like perfect relationships fall apart when there were any difficulties. He and Dean had been through many difficulties, but their love stayed strong. As he lay there with the love of his life he realised the perfect relationship did exist. He was in it.

Dean never thought he would get even close to heaven. He always worried about searching and hoping to find his way there one day. It had always seemed unlikely. But as he dozed off in the arms of the love of his life. He realised he didn't have to find his way to heaven any more. He had already found it.


End file.
